Metal Mouth Piece
by shirokoneko19
Summary: a journey of love, dispare, and hatred. how loki regained love in Asgard. Loki captured, never one of Asgard Thor is determined to change that. a story of love, loss, regret. turned to love and equality. DARK, SAD, HEARTWARMING, TRUE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! means the world to me! be nice...
1. Dispare

Metal Mouth Piece

by: Shironeko19 -cuz i CAN

summary: a journey of love, dispare, and hatred. how loki regained love in Asgard.

characters: Loki, Thor...

don't like? don't read!

could be better? do so yourself, but no copies!

i do not own this, just the fanfic.

please read and review nicely!

Love ya!

* * *

It seemed like a good idea at first. Now, it was regrettable. Both for Thor- holding Loki, suppressed in iron cuffs, and a jaw bound with heavy iron mouth piece- and Loki, the center of attention. Worse, he'd rather stay on earth. Only, he wished to be home, to feel comforted, but that will not happen. Now, scrutinizing eyes surrounded him, with armed weapons by earth's "finest". However pathetic they are.

Loki did not fight, he did not resist. He was doomed from when he was first born, doomed to lose. So was his life story of being second place. This mouth piece was heavy, pulling Loki's head- and gaze- downwards. Thor looked up, Bifrost was to be opened. Thor tightened his grip on Loki's lower bicep, and next he opened his eyes, they were walking across the bridge.

The black haired god savored the few minutes it would take to walk across this bridge, for it may just be the last time he'll breathe fresh air. The last time he'd see his brother, although he dared not look at Thor. Thor the golden child. The perfect son. Loki walked slowly, and at first Thor allowed this. But soon they approached the large gold buildings. The tall towers, and the hateful demeanor of the Asgardians waiting to hurl large items at Loki. He was most known in Asgard. Most hated. Most known as a disappointment.

"Walk faster, and they'll have less a chance to harm you…" Thor whispered into Loki's ear. The fallen god was thankful. And at the same time, this reminded him so of how he'd come to hate the people of Asgard. The way he was never one of them, they'd never say it to his face. There were angry voices waiting, Thor practically dragging his half brother. Once friend. Now stated enemy. It hurt Thor's heart so.

Loki's head lowered more, his jaw tensing even though immobile with the mouth binding. He kept his gaze down, as if not seeing those he grew up with hating them, and them hating him, would make them go away.

A rock.

A rock struck Loki in the side of the head. The temple to be precise. A child had thrown it. Given to him by his father. His father whom had hated Loki since day one. The strike had made Loki's vision blur, and he stumbled on his feet. A mistake. A sign of weakness that begged for more rocks.

One struck Loki's neck. He stifled a flinch. One struck his knee, taking his foot from him. Thor caught Loki from falling. Loki could feel his glare. One hit his shoulder. Loki did not feel it. His arm was already asleep from the Iron wrist restraints. A well aimed one, thrown by a teenage Asgardian boy. This large stone hit Loki's groin. He closed his eyes just for a moment, and tried to keep walking. Thor dragging him once more. Only a few others hit. Mostly on Loki's face. He could feel warm blood running down his face, from his forehead, and his nose. It made it hard to breathe. He shook his head to move the blood off his face. It made it smear, but now he could breathe better.

Soon guards were at all sides of Loki. Left. Right. Front. Back. The back guard had a weapon- of kind Loki could not see- sharp point first into his mid back. As they approached the end of the Asgardian welcoming committee, so to speak. Thor tenderly wiped the blood from his adopted brother's face. The brothers met eyes, only for a moment. Thor noted a helpless look in Loki's eyes. Only for a moment. Then they turned cold.

Loki frowned deeply under his jaw binder. If he was to speak, surely he would've apologized. He did not want to die, and surely that was the outcome of his actions. He felt fear, of all things, fear. It was very unsettling. Then guilt, for he saw that Thor and Mother may be the only ones who care about him anymore. And they may be never to see him again.

They walked up the large steps to the main door. Loki could not bare to take his eyes off the ground. He felt tears coming to his eyes, but he refused to let them free. Much like himself, these tears were to be locked away. In a deep, deep place. A place no one will find them.

He heard mother crying, and thus the guilt started again. Father Odin did not say a word. As usual, he was stone cold, but in a different way than Loki himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Metal Mouth Piece**

by: Shironeko19

characters: Loki, Thor

I DO NOT OWN I JUST FANFIC IT!

reviews please!

* * *

They all walked.

They walked a long way, through the chambers, and passageways. Past Loki's room, past Thor's. Past Odin's sleeping chamber. Then down many, many stairs. And as Loki went down each stair, the more he became upset, and the more he unplugged himself consciously from what was going on.

They reached the imprisonment chamber.

Oh, how Loki hated this place. The smallest room, with overbearingly strong suppressive energy. It just takes away strength, and any powers he may have had. This room was eight by ten. There were no windows, no benches, no beds, and barely any food came by for days.

They stopped walking.

The guards stopped to a halt, and Thor at Loki's side, and thus the black-haired god could never feel love again from Thor. Loki stood there, awaiting what came next. He's been through this before, but never at the penalty of death.

"Loki," Odin began, "You are here…" He paused, looking weak. Odin sleep would start soon. "You are here, to await decision of the outcome of your actions, until they are decided. It may be a week, it may be a year, or it may be one thousand years." Odin nodded to the guards, and they took him before Mother.

"How… Could you!" She wept, but managed to slap Loki quite hard across the face. Before he was whisked away into the imprisonment, the queen saw a single tear escape Loki's eyes. Her heart was now crushed.

The guards threw him- quite literally- into the small, suffocating room. Where Loki landed with a crash on the floor. He had no energy to get up. The Mouth piece seemed three times as heavy in this room. It made sense with the purpose of suppressing everything he had. Loki lay there, and watched as the door closed- made of clear crystal- and everyone filed out. Thor lay behind just enough to look his adopted brother, now criminal, in the face. Both, with reassuring eyes, and a scrutinizing expression.

He lay there.

Loki lay there, refusing to move, to budge. Even to a more comfortable position. He just stayed on the floor, tears falling down his face, and running over the mouth piece. He could not believe himself. Suddenly he looked back at all the things he'd done in his life, and he wondered-frantically- why he had done this to himself? Why had he dug a hole for his own death? Why as he done this to Mother, to Thor, to Father? Why? _Why? Why? Why?_

* * *

What do you think? you like? please review please!

more to come real soon, mostly pre-written..

~shironeko19


	3. Waiting

Metal Mouth Piece

by: shirokoneko19

characters: Loki, Thor

I don't own, i just 'fic-the fan!'

please comment after, send a review, something!

enjoy~

* * *

There was no comfort.

Loki could not scream, the iron clasp around his mouth and jaw ached, and heavy. All he did, now that he was alone in solitude, was weep silently. He wished to cry, he wished to scream. In agony, in pain, with a broken heart.

If only…

If only…

This time, of only half a day, would seem like a year, and this will cause everything to be nothing. For every moment to last forever, but count as nothing. Loki closed his eyes, and tried to project himself in Thor's room.

"MMMnn!" Loki had to quit emediately. An emense pain had entered his head. It felt like a crushing pressure with the sharpness of a sword. The restrained criminal twisted around on the floor, until he found himself facing away from the clear door, and towards the obsidian colored walls. He breathed hard. The pain went away.

There was no use.

There was no use in trying to escape this. There was no longer a desire to try to seek Thor. Loki was doomed here, for a long time. Especially since Odin will enter Odinsleep any moment. If only he knew how long he'd be here.

If only…

If only…

… … …

"Father, this is madness!" Thor yelled, his voice begged to break, but the blond haired god would not allow this.

"You are speaking from emotions, Thor, you must act like the prince you are. Like the king you will become. Do not act on these emotions. Act on what is best for Asgard. Loki needs to be eliminated as a threat." Odin did not shift in his throne.

"Odin please! We can fix this! Loki Is not well! We can…. Fix it…" Mother sobbed.

"How is he broken? I have seen him function. I see no flaw, only malicious intent." Odin sternly looked at Thor.

"He _is_ broken, Father. And I will tell you why." Thor straitened his stance. "He was broken from the start, and you only made it worse. All of Asguaridans did. He needed equal love, and equal chance. The same look towards him as I get when I walk through the streets. He never had the same love, and he knew it. As a child he was bullied, and harassed, beaten, and shunned. He just wanted to belong, and for his whole life he was alienated. It is our own fault. And we ourselves must fix it." Thor sat down angrily, glaring at Odin.

"Odin please, if it be our fault, should we not fix it? If we starve an animal, should it not be our fault, and our need to feed it? If Loki needed love, should we not give it to him now, as we have not done before?" Thor's mother arose, and came to Odin's side, placing a hand, tenderly, on her husband's.

Odin thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Metal Mouth Piece

Characters : Loki, Thor

THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR THE COMMENTS. it means really so much you have no idea. as a writer, i always worry once i publish, but since you have reviewed and commented back, favorited my writings. i just feel so much better. ENJOY~

* * *

He thought for a long time, the god of all. He did feel guilt, for causing pain. But, Loki was not the same. Did he deserve this? And if they could fix what ails his adopted son, there'd be no more trouble. He could have two fine princes. Two fine sons.

"We will fix him, but at the moment, he cannot be released. You go to him… you go to him…" Odin became faint, and collapsed to the floor. He entered Odin sleep.

* * *

I am sorry for the really short chapter. BUT the next will be longer. we are approaching how far i have gotten myself.

thank you so much for the comments, it warms my heart.

thanks! more coming!

~shirokoneko19


	5. Thor

Metal Mouth Piece

Characters: Loki, Thor

by: Shirokoneko19

thanks!

enjoy~

* * *

… … …

How long?

How long will Loki feel alone? How long is he to suffer? How long is he to feel the crushing weight on his jaw by this metal clasp? Loki's breathing became erratic with emotions. He tried to breathe deeply, and to calm down, but he did not want to die. He did not want to die. No, he did not want to die.

Footsteps.

Footsteps came down the stairs. They echoed throughout this hellish place. Loki did not move, refused to look who it may be. It could be a loved one, or could be his death. He did not want to look.

"Loki." Sounded like Thor, yet muffled through the walls.

"Loki. Get up." Thor said again, Loki refused to look at him, to turn.

"Loki. Get up. I know you're not sleeping, and I know you're awake. I have good news." Thor said. Loki, at last, struggled to his knees, the extremely heavy Metal mouth bind lowering his head. As if he were to be starved of strength. Loki shuffled to face Thor, yet his head so low, he could not see his brother. Thor opened the door, knelt down, low enough to see eye to eye with his fallen brother. Adopted brother. No, he loved him like any brother he would have. Loki needed him- he needed to know this. Thor took a good look at Loki's face. His eyes looked tired from many tears that must've fallen. Loki focused his eyes on Thor, intent on listening to what "good news" Thor had to say.

"Loki," Thor began, " I realize you've never felt equal. That everyone hated you. And I realize you've never had felt the love from father that was equal to mine. And i want you to know, that father now realizes this. He has gone to sleep, but has ordered that we right the wrongs done to you," Thor had tears now," i want to have the brother back i knew a long time ago. I want the god of mischief back, so does mother. I want you no longer known as the god of evil. I see in your face you feel. And we feel too. I will make sure you are just as good at me. Maybe better. I want you to hurt no longer." Thor clapped a hand on Loki's shoulder.

Loki smiled, but Thor could not see it. Not in his full face. Loki's eyes smiled, however. Then the black haired god looked at his mouth clasp then back at his brother- now king- then back to the mouth clasp.

"I will get that off. I will."

Thor stood. "Guards, I want that jaw immobilizer off. And get me some water."

"We are not allowed to un-cuff the prisoner. Nor can he leave." The guard near the door said.

"By my word, as King of Asgard, can you- will you, take off the jaw immobilizer? Or do we have a problem with my, and Odin's word?" Thor looked at the guard. Who stiffened. "Then do as I asked. Get the Jaw immobilizer off, and get some water." The second guard at the stairs exited Thor's presence to do as commanded.

Thor knelt back down, and lifted Loki's chin, noting the weight of the clasp. "I'll get this off, but you can't leave yet, and I can't unbind your arms. I am sorry. This will get better, I promise. I will come everyday to bring food. I will be by your side."

* * *

Whatcha think? getting cute? heartwarming? anything please comment, even if it the same person! i don't care you commenting means so much!


	6. Chapter 6

Metal Mouth Piece

by: Shirokoneko 19

charcters: Loki, Thor

ENJOY!

* * *

Loki kept eye contact with Thor for a long time. Meanwhile, the guard from the stairs came back, with the tool to unlock Loki's Jaw, and a large metal cup of water. Thor took the tool from the guard, and reached behind Loki's neck, and started to untwist the locks apart. It fell to the ground with a heavy sound. Immediately Loki lifted his head up, a thankful smirk on his face. His normal smirk.

Thor took the water, and turned back to Loki, whom he found glaring at the guard, who was glaring at Loki. He was not sure who started glaring at whom, but this was unacceptable behavior.

"Do you have something to say?" Thor turned to look to the glaring Asgardian.

"Ah-No, sir, I don't."

"Then, you are dismissed." Thor nodded at the guard. The guard walked away, and Loki's attention was focused back at Thor. "Do you really think this will get any better?" Loki said, his voice rough and tired. "I doubt that all of Asgard will change what they have been doing for many thousands of years. I will always be-"

"You, will always be my brother, and Asgard will accept it. Or they can accept Mjolnir's full edge into their faces." Thor interrupted Loki, but Loki laughed at this comment. Oh how this reminded the god of his childhood. Thor would often fantasize of Mjolnir, and once he had gotten the hammer, they were bonded, and Mjolnir was often a threat. Especially to one's own face.

Thor took the cup of water in his hands, and held it up to Loki's mouth. The imprisoned god put his lips to the water, and tilted his head back to have the water wash down his throat. Loki- quite thirstily- drank the entire water as if it were to be his last.

Empty.

The large cup was very soon emptied, and only a small amount ran down the side of Loki's mouth. He would wipe it off, but he was unable to move his hands.

"I will get mother. She is surely to want to see you, now that you are not punishable to death."

"I wish, to see her as well.." Loki smiled, yet in a sad way.

He waited.

Loki knelt on the floor of his cell, feeling drained. As usual for this place, it ensues an extremely heavy weight upon the imprisoned person. Loki was glad, however, that the Jaw clasp was off. It was quite uncomfortable. It made him feel like an animal, not a god, not alive. Not noticeable. Not important. Not Asgardian.

Footsteps.

Footsteps once again echoed down the large stairs, and there were multiple sets. Loki- now that he could lift his head- watched from atop the stairs, mother came down. Her light hair flowing around her as usual. Long dress trailing behind her. Then after her came Thor.

"…Loki..." Mother choked on his name. She covered her mouth, and started to cry. She knelt down, and embraced Loki. He flinched at first, but then melted into his mother's arms. The best he could, kneeling with his arms restrained behind his back. Loki leaned with his head against the inside of Mother's shoulder. "…I'm sorry…" he mumbled into her shoulder.

"I know, Loki. I know," she rubbed her adopted son's back, "I'm sorry too. We all are."

* * *

as usual, please comment, review. thanks!


	7. Stuck

Metal Mouth Piece

by: shirokoneko19

* * *

Stuck.

Stuck in his mother's arms, Loki remained still. He inhaled his mother's perfume. Calming, and sweet like flowers. He didn't know quite how to take it. He was happy. No, sad. No, lost. No, confused. NO! Conflicted. Yes, he was conflicted. That was what he was.

"I'm sorry, Loki. I'm sorry you're stuck here. I'm sorry you're hurting…" Mother almost cried again, but she caught herself.

"_Stop_. Mother please… stop." Loki edged away from Mother. She let go with reluctance, then looked confused and hurt. Her face said she wanted to know why.

"I can't take it. Seeing you, stop crying, mother please. I can't take the guilt. Please…" Loki bent down, and lowered his head and gaze.

A tear.

A tear once more, fell to the ground. Not from Thor, not from Mother, but from Loki. He shook with strong emotions. Shuddering breaths, and silent heaves. "Lo…" Mother reached to touch Loki's face, but he edged away. As if, her hand were hot, and it hurt to touch. Mother could barely take it, to watch her son- her own son, not adopted- cry like this. She hurt that she could not comfort him. So instead, she turned to Thor, and melted to him, to cry, as she could do only nothing.

"what- what do I do?" she cried to Thor, the new king of Asgard.

"We wait mother, we wait. And we will be patient…"

* * *

did you know that my pen name means white kitten? funny cuz i have two black cats. Loki and Thor. and they are such perfect for their names!


	8. Chapter 8

Metal Mouth Piece

by: Shirokoneko 19

Thor, Loki...

* * *

… … …

They sat. Thor on one side of sleeping Odin, and Mother on the other. She had calmed down, and Thor was relieved for this, but they had to leave Loki in the state he was.

"What do I do?" Mother looked from Odin to Thor.

"Next we see him, do not cry mother. He is not dead, he is not indefinitely hurt. He needs to see you strong. And he needs to feel like he will be strong too. Tomorrow morning, I will bring him food. Tell our warrior three I will not be at breakfast tomorrow."

Thor stood and left. Mother stayed by Odin's side. As she always did. She would protect him, love him, and be with him. Loki needed this, maybe more than Odin.

Alone.

Alone again, alone again. Loki lay on his side, his tears gone, and his breathing silent. He seethed at himself as he watched he non-moving obsidian walls. He angered himself. He felt weak. He felt vulnerable. Unstable. Scared, even. So he lay there, in silence, with nothing but the unmoving company of a silent guard. How long? He did not know. How much longer? He did not know, nor did he think about it. He would take each second by itself.

Night.

It must've been night by now. For the guards had switched, and the torches were lit. He might as well get some rest. This will be very, very boring time spent here.

Loki closed his eyes, and tried to get comfortable. Hard to do, with stone floors, and your arms restrained tightly behind your back. He managed. He slowed his breathing. Trying to go to a comforting place. Wherever that may, or may not, be. Sleep came upon him.

It was not nice.

No, it was not nice, this is not the place Loki needed to go in his dreams. He went to flashes of guilt. Starting when he first became malicious. To the fact that Father never loved him as much as Thor. That Asgardians treated him differently. How he was made fun of as a child, and all of this alienation started his intent. But then, he went back to guilt. The look on his mother's face. Thor seeming sad for him. Father disapproving. All of Asgard throwing stones, shouting names.

His fault.

His fault.

Loki's fault.

* * *

So sorry for the late update, lost track of time preparing for college courses to begin on tuesday. also, i lost where i was going in the story, it happens...

please comment, review, favorite. more to come this will be a multiple update, just because i was late, and i feel bad...


	9. hunger

Metal Mouth Piece

By: shirokoneko 19

Loki, Thor

* * *

… … …

Morning couldn't have come soon enough. There was no way that Loki could've taken another hour of those dreams. He awoke more tired emotionally than he went to sleep. He could only hope that today would be better.

There wasn't a good perception of time in this cell, but he'd guessed that some of the morning had gone away. He was kind of hungry. So Loki sat there in contemplation of what the day could bring. His release? Probably not. Thor? Yes. Mother? Probably, but Loki wasn't sure what would happen if Mother came back. Yet, he wished to see her. Footsteps came down the stairs.

Food.

Loki smelled food. Inhaling the scent deeply, the dark haired god edged towards the door. Thor laughed heartily, "Haha! My brother, I have brought you food!" Thor exclaimed excitedly. As if this were some sort of celebration. This seemed to Loki to be more of a sympathy gathering. The food might've been a bit cold, but it smelled just as fresh. Loki edged just a bit closer to the food, as his brother Thor. Who took out a large fork, and a larger knife, and started to cut the food.

"what did you bring?" Loki asked. he knew what was brought, he could see it. He could smell it. He just wanted to talk.

"I brought you today's breakfast. Wild boar, fresh eggs, freshly baked bread, and orange slices." Thor counted around the plate with the fork. Loki looked at the orange. He loved oranges, just the taste. Of course he was a big protein eater, but oranges are just tasty.

"I knew you'd like those." Loki caught Thor reading his face while he gazed at the oranges. "Well, here, eat." Thor stabbed a largely cut slab of wild boar, and held it for Loki to bite. Loki's face turned a bit red, and Thor chuckled at this, waving the fork a bit in his face. Eat this. It meant. So Loki took a large bite. The whole piece in his mouth. It was great. Inside soft, and the juices trapped inside, now on his tongue. The dark haired god didn't even chew it the whole way, he just swallowed. Thor stabbed another large piece and held it to Loki.

"Soon, all father will awaken out of Odin Sleep. You should be out then. I plan to speak to all of Asgard today. About their actions and how they have affected you and I."

Loki Stopped eating. Suddenly, he was not hungry

* * *

okay, so... we are approaching how far i have written, so things may slow down, or they may not. check once a week at least...

will thor speak to asgard? if so, how would they take it? i know! you just have to wait.

thanks so much for the lovely reviews!


End file.
